


Peace and Purpose

by JosieRuby1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Internal Monologue, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 14:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: MAJOR The Last Jedi spoilers. Leia contemplates the events of the film.





	Peace and Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Final warning for SPOILERS.  
> A quick thing I wrote to get my thoughts together right after seeing the midnight screening.

Peace was the word that stopped Leia from showing her grief. Peace was the feeling in her heart that told her the brother she had loved and lost and lost and loved was gone from this world. Not gone completely and not in pain or purgatory but still gone from her. Gone in a way she could not get him back. Gone in a way that prevented her from reaching out to him ever away. Gone in a way that left a hole in her heart that she knew would only be fixed with her own death and joining him in the force.

  
Peace was the word that stopped the tears from falling the way they had when Han died. It was different in every way. Leia had felt them both at her core, felt the pain and betrayal and anguish that had come from the love she could never keep as he died at the hands of their son and she felt the peace and purpose that Luke felt as he choose to let himself expire and join the force. Han’s death had been one to grieve, one to let herself feel, one to hold on to her love ones and let their emotions mingle with her own. Luke’s death was one to he grateful for, Luke’s death was proof that peace could exist despite the galaxy they had always known.

  
Peace was a small Luke shaped spot in her heart that kept her calm and stop her emotions from overflowing. But peace wasn’t something she felt within herself from herself. Peace was what she held on to as a belief in something achievable. Peace was at her heart but because she felt it hut because she longed to feel it. Peace was what kept her giving orders and leading the fight.

  
Peace was the thin layer of “I’m okay” which held back the truth in her words to Vice Admiral Holdo, she couldn’t lose anyone else and losing Luke felt like the last straw. Peace was the thing that kept her going because she knew she was still needed. The resistance didn’t need a Skywalker so much as a leader. That was her purpose.

Purpose was knowing that at the end of it all her brother died to protect them, to save them. Leia knew that without Luke’s actions every member would be dead, the resistance would be dead. Purpose was feeling her brother lose the will to continue with all that had been done to him and by him but going out as a hero. Purpose was the name Luke Skywalker becoming a hero once again, one again a legend in the face of hatred and pain. Purpose was hope. Hope was the people who couldn’t rebel, the slaves and prisoners, the children and adults knowing that someone was fighting in their behalf. Luke Skywalker was a legend, a hero, a martyr perhaps but because of him, because of his legacy the resistance lived to fight another day.

  
Purpose was knowing her place. Here she wasn’t a princess, here she wasn’t in need of saving or hiding away. Her place was in the resistance. Her place was at the front of the resistance. Princess, General, Doctor it didn’t matter. She was Leia Organa and she would keep this rebellion going until her last breath, until she would be at peace knowing her purpose was fulfilled. 


End file.
